Conventionally, when a vehicle is being driven at night, and a headlamp thereof is operating in a high beam mode, the light beams emitted by the headlamp has a relatively high intensity, and such may cause the driver of another vehicle that comes near to experience glare when projected to the eyes of the driver, which is an undesired effect and may accompany other adverse effects such as dazzle.
An adaptive driving beam (ADB) headlamp system installed on a vehicle may be configured to change the intensity of one or more light beams emitted by the headlamp when another vehicle comes near the vehicle (e.g., an incoming vehicle), in order to prevent glare. Specifically, when the headlamp is switched to the high beam mode, a processing unit calculates a no-Glare zone based on detection of another vehicle, and controls the headlamp to produce a high beam pattern where the light projected to the no-glare zone is dimmed.